A Not-So-Simple Lab Experiment
by BookLovingPersonR.B.L
Summary: A young Xenomorph has been grown in a lab in the Helicarrier, as a simple experiment to perform experiments on. If she survives the tests, she is to be used as a weapon of control...a face to take the blame. Join Runner as she struggles to overcome the obstacles of her life.


Yeah...you guys are probably going to kill me for starting another story, when I already have two going. However, this is COMPLETELY new, and my first in this genre! It is the Xenomorph kind, yaayyy! XD Anyways, this will be a crossover with many crosses! Currently it is: Aliens/Predator and S.H.I.E.L.D.

Next possible crossovers: Transformers, maybe Avengers, and possibly Bleach. Anyways, I have a Beta! Say thank you to J.T.'s A.X, who is making the writing process MUCH quicker! Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Warmth.

Floating.

Muted voices...

"The human DNA and the Xenomorph DNA have successfully blended, doctor. The hybrid has made it past the embryonic stage sir," one of them said.

"Excellent work. Remind me to give you a raise if it survives, doctor." said a second.

"Yessir. Um, Sir...?"

"Yes?"

"It seems to be developing at an exponential rate. With its current growth rate, it will be too large for its tank within minutes!"

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Get it to a new tank!"

"S-sir, the hybrid may not—"

"I don't want a death on the project because the tank was too small, am I understood?"

I shrank back from the voice, not liking how it seemed to reverberate all around me. Apparently, the first voice thought the same, as he —I assumed it was male— meekly agreed.

"Sir, I really think that we should wait—"

"Wait? Wait for what, Doctor Skylar!? You want it to die!?"

"N-no sir—"

"Good. Then do it."

I wanted to be able to see, to know what they were talking about. All too soon, I felt my environment tilt around me and I felt myself sliding down, down into the unknown.

* * *

><p>I landed in some other place with a rush of sound. It was warm and moved all around me and while I was slowly sinking, I wasn't falling.<p>

I could feel things moving around and touching me and that really scared me.

I thrashed around and could feel the edges of the tank. The voices returned and this time, they seemed...scared?

"The hybrid is reacting negatively to her new environment! She risks damaging both herself and the tank! Head Supervisor John, what should we do?" The first voice —Skylar— asked.

"Have you tried sedating her?" The second —John— suggested.

"Her body is not yet stable enough to handle drugs, sir."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Do you think that'll work?"

"What other option do we have?"

"Good point. Can't hurt to try."

At this point, I heard the one called 'Skylar' get closer. I slowed my frantic movements to hear him better.

"Easy girl, don't wanna hurt yourself do we, hmm? That's it, slow and calm. Atta girl, that's good. Nice and easy, that's it." He was speaking softly, trying to soothe me.

By this point, I had nearly stopped my movements, not wanting to miss words apparently said to me.

"Sir? Would it be possible to name her?"

"Why would you want to do that?" John spoke softly as well, as to avoid stirring me up.

"Well, she seems to respond to voices, so why not give her something to listen for?"

I moved towards the voice, trying to convey that I agreed and wanted to have input in the conversation. I moved a bit too far and bumped my head against the wall with a dull thunk. Shaking my head slightly to clear it, I was assaulted by an onslaught of color —bright color.

I opened what I believed what was my mouth and let out a high-pitched skree.

Skylar —I assumed— whipped around to see what caused the noise. He was pale skinned and had weird things around what I believed to be his eyes. His companion —John— turned and strode across the room. He touched something by the doorframe, and the painful light stopped. It was dark once again, but not completely dark. The pair of humans both pulled out dark tubes from their white outer layerings, pushed something on the side and a soft glow came from them. Ichurred softly, and edged down the side of my tank to see better.

They walked cautiously towards me, and they...shrank? I skreed again, this time louder. I didn't want them to be hurt!

I swam down to their new level, my gaze darting back and forth between them. John chuckled and nudged Skylar, saying, "Look, she cares about you." Skylar snorted and retorted, "Nah, I think she's looking at you."

I churred, trying to get my point across that I was worried. They glanced at each other, put their glowing stick on the ground, and simultaneously reached out and touched my tank.

I swam down and carefully nudged my side of the tank where their hands met. Seeing no pained expressions or worry for each other, I relaxed.

"Atta girl. See? We're fine," Skylar murmured. I let his calm voice soothe my fears. I churred, now curious about the strange lights at their sides.

"How about 'Curiosity'?"

"Nah, 'Runner'?"

I heard a word that just... called to me. I turned to the sound of it and trilled to show my happiness. "'Runner' it is. How soon do you think she can leave the Tank?" John inquired.

Skylar glanced down at his papers. "I'd say at a week she will be physically developed, but another half-week before her muscles will support her fully."

"I see. When will her voice box develop?"

"In about half a week, sir."

"Thank you, Skylar." John stood, light in hand, and turned to me. "Farewell, Runner." I churred, and he smiled. Then, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Something woke me, but I don't know what. Something...wrong —and that scared me. I opened my eyes in hopes that John and Skylar were still here, but they had both left. The wrongness was increasing, and my fear turned to something... raw. Some instinct told me to get out of confinement and it was too strong to disobey.<p>

Instinct drove me to the bottom of my tank. Wedging my claws under the glass and bracing my feet on the floor, I pulled up with all my strength.

The glass broke easily, cracks spiderwebbing up the tank.

The water rushed outwards, pulling me along with it. I squealed, my hip having been gouged by the glass. I stood, blood running down my leg, and eating the floor where it touched.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark walked down a deserted corridor, still-warm meat and potatoes in hand. He paused, hearing rapid steps echoing in the hallway. A small form, about knee-high, was racing straight towards him.<p>

* * *

><p>I ran down an empty hallway, my footsteps echoing around me. I sensed more than saw a powerful figure around the next corner. It had something in its hands that drove me crazy. The wrongness within me pushed to take what it had, but my instinct acknowledged a being bigger and more powerful than I.<p>

I slowed from my run to a slow stalk —not quite walking, but not stopped either. The male with the glowing orb in his chest stared at me, waiting for me to make a move. When I was three tail-lengths away I stopped, refusing to come closer.

We continued our little standoff until I turned my head slightly towards the stuff in his hand. He followed my gaze and crouched down to my small height. The male brought his hand to the object, pulled off a piece, and tossed it to me.

I leapt forwards, unwilling to let it hit the ground. Catching it successfully, I quickly swallowed and waited for more. Piece by piece, he fed me his whole plateful of meat. The horrible urge within me abated and now, I just wanted to curl up and sleep. I crooned softly, asking the male's permission before creeping towards him. He crouched down and I jumped up on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Yeah...this has taken me around two weeks to write. Let me know if you like it!<p> 


End file.
